


Things we lost in fire

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You are sent by the Valar to help the cause and defeat Sauron. You cannot do that, however, you choose to bring him back in a different way.





	Things we lost in fire

As the first droplets of rain start falling down, you tilt your head up and let them land on your face. Closing your eyes, you bask in the cleansing, soothing sensation that washes over you. You have always loved rain.

As a Maia working as Lady Yavanna’s apprentice, nature and the act of creating it is what brings you the most joy. Fond of wandering in the forests, smelling the flowers and plants, you were glad that you were given such an important task. To bring to life the variety of flora that adorned Arda.

Even thought now your only task is to care for what grows in Valinor you appreciate the peacefulness and easiness of your work. You’re surrounded by those who respect you, those who truly enjoy being there.

One may think that such a beautiful land was always peaceful.

A pain you kept hidden pierces through your heart and you lower your head, quickly wiping the wetness from it. You don’t want anybody to see that among the rain, a few tears appeared on your cheeks, something you can’t quite will away every time you recall times that had long passed.

Years that were both tragic and wonderful. Moments when you had everything and lost just as much.

It can’t be known that you still miss him. That you still wish he was by your side again, that you could turn to him should you need it. That it physically hurts you to watch what he has become.

You drawl in a shaky breath and exhale slowly, calming yourself down. Moving your palm to its previous spot, hovering over a broken flower you will your magic to mend it. Soon, you will be done with your task for today. Soon, you will be able to go to your chambers and mourn your lost love in silence, reading through the letters that were left.

“Y/N?” a gentle, soft voice calls and, after you’re finished with healing the plant, you turn around, greeting Lady Yavanna with a bow of your head.

“How may I help you, my Lady?”

“There is a task… Y/N, I’ll have you know that if you do not want to do it, do tell me. Nienna and I, we were against it, but Manwe…”

You furrow your brows. It was unlikely for Lady Yavanna to be that distraught and the fact that she is fidgeting her fingers doesn’t settle you down. What kind of task Manwe gave you that concerns her so much?

She takes a deep breath and sets her gaze on your face, looking somewhat bashful.

“Manwe came up with an idea. You are gifted with healing abilities beyond any of our Maia. He thinks it may aid Middle Earth.”

“What will I need to do?”

“Cleanse it. Get rid of the evil forces.”

“You mean Mairon,” you say coldly, not quite able to believe it. As far as you figured, Manwe wants _you_ to help with destroying Sauron.

“Now that Melkor is banished, Sauron is vulnerable.”

“I will not-“

“You don’t have to. I do believe that seeing you will change him. Even if only a little, you may still have a chance to bring back what’s buried underneath that corrupted exterior.”

She offers you a reassuring smile and noticing your doubtful expression, Yavanna gingerly takes your hands in hers.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough…” you mutter, hanging your head in defeat. You feel overwhelmed, scared and anxious. How are you supposed to succeed when you failed before?

“He’s not entirely gone, Y/N. He just needs to remained what will he be gifted with if he chooses to return from the dark. You do not need to harm him in any way.”

“Do you think it will be enough? Only appearing there?” you voice your doubts, your eyes searching her flawless face for any kind of a lie. There is none, however, only certainty as Lady Yavanna nods.

“Send me, then. I will try.”

She opens her arms and you readily throw yourself into her embrace, trying to take in as much as her inner strength as you can. You will surely need it.

If only to not fall apart as soon as you see what Melkor has done to Sauron.

_____

When you arrive at Mordor the first thing that hits you is unbearable heat. It seems to not be a cold air anywhere, no soothing breeze waves through the air as you walk towards the Tower.

No foul creature dares approach you. The light that radiates from you vexes them but they only grunt incoherently as you make your way to the entrance steadily, with each step growing more fearful but confident at the same time.

You notice him immediately when he appears in the large doorway, standing still and erect, watching you intensively. His unbreakable, intimidating expression doesn’t fool you – you’re able to see through it, as you’ve always been.

Sauron is broken, lost and distressed. He’s alone and confused and your heart twitches in your chest as you realize how scared he must have been after Melkor was taken.

But now you’re here. You’re here and you will do your best to fix him.

As you finally face him, he locks his eyes with yours, a mocking smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No sword?” he taunts.

“Do I need one?”

“Depends on what are you here for.”

“For you,” you state firmly, cautiously moving your hand to brush against the skin on his cheek. He stirs but doesn’t push it away and so you cup his cheek and stroke it with your thumb.

“I’m here _for you_ , Mairon.”

He gasps. A look of disbelief fills his eyes for a brief moment, before, without a word, he scoops you in his arms and begins carrying you bridal-style up the seemingly never ending stairs.

Neither of you say anything, you only gaze at each other and, even though you were apart for such a long time, it seems that not a day went by. The emotions in his eyes, reserved only for you, are the same you saw in Valinor and it makes you shiver slightly.

Surely, you did not expect it. You never anticipated it would be so easy to let him sweep you off of your feet and for him to fall under your spell, as if nothing ever changed.

You reach a door and it opens before Sauron touches it. When you enter the room, the door closes behind you and Sauron lowers you onto your feet, his eyes never leaving yours.

“If you don’t want it, if you don’t want me, Y/N, say a word and I will-“

“Shhh,” you cut him off, placing a finger on his lips and he whimpers. Time stands still for a second before the two of you jump into action.

Clothes fly everywhere as you crush your lips onto Sauron’s, trying to make up for all the time that passed. Passion explodes within both of you, hands roaming, bodies pressing against one another’s as you stumble in your way to reach the bed.

You fall onto it as soon as your knees hit it, spreading yourself comfortably and waiting for Sauron to join you.

He gives himself a moment to take it your bare form, splayed for him, and then he hovers above you, pecking your lips.

A shudder courses through you as you feel him lining up at your entrance. It’s been so long since you felt him, so long since you were one with him and oh how you’ve missed it!

A moan escapes your lips as he eases in, filling you, stretching your walls deliciously. He stills, giving you time to adjust to his size, and uses it to kiss you, pouring all his longing into it.

You dig your nails into the flesh on his shoulders, signaling him to move and Sauron obliges, pumping slowly in and out of you. You know that the pace will be unhurried only for a brief moment, and you grow impatient to meet his passion.

With a whimper you rush him and Sauron grunts as you clench around his member. Soon enough, he gives you what you want – he piques up his pace, pounding into you relentlessly, your loud moans filling the room.

He attaches his lips to your neck, sucking marks there, licking and nibbling at your skin and you wrap your arms around his back to bring him impossibly closer to you. Still, he’s not close enough.

A knot in your lower abdomen tightens even more and you cry out his name, desperation clear in your voice and Sauron yanks one of our legs around his waist to open you up more. It allows him to slide deeper and your moans become breathless as the feeling of him being so deep is too much for you to bear.

You come undone with a strangled cry and Sauron growls out your name as he meets his release. He collapses on you and you gladly welcome his weight, running your fingers through his silky hair.

The only sound in the room are you pants as your fingers travel over his body, getting familiar with it again. Your brush them over the scars that mark his skin and when Sauron moves and changes the position, laying you on his chest, you place your hand over his heart.

“I failed,” he whispers after a while, disappointment and sadness evident in his voice, and you shake your head.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.”

“Not to me.”

“How can you still believe in me, Y/N?”

You tilt your head to look at him.

“Because I know you. I know you like nobody else did or ever will be.”

“How could I ever leave you?” he laments quietly, and you move your hand to cradle his face.

“Come back with me.”

“And what will happen to me then? What will they do to me?”

“Nothing. I will heal you, Mairon.”

“You already are, my love.”    


End file.
